


Seitsemän tapaa jättää sanomatta rakastan sinua

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Raapaleita, draamaa, ja söpöilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seitsemän kertaa jolloin kuuluisat kolme pientä sanaa eivät poistuneet huulilta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapteenin armahdus

**Author's Note:**

> Tällä viikolla kyseenalaisena ilonanne on saada jonkinasteinen raapale joka päivä allekirjoittaneelta. Jee! Katsotaan mitä tässä syntyy... Kommentit ovat tervetulleita. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat ACD:lle, BBC:lle, Moffatille ja Gatissille. Kunhan leikin ilman että saan penninpyörylääkään.

Rystyset kopahtavat kolmesti Sherlockin oveen. Liian kevyt kosketus ollakseen isän kädestä lähtöisin, liian hidas tahti kuuluakseen äidille. Ei sillä, että olisi tarvetta päättelyyn, Sherlock tietää kyllä kuka oven takana on. Koputukset kuuluvat uudestaan.   
  
Sherlock painaa kasvonsa Punaparran turkkiin.   
  
”Sherlock, aiotko tulla saattamaan minua vai et? Juna lähtee neljässäkymmenessä minuutissa.”  
  
”Kapteenit eivät vaivaudu saattamaan alhaisia _pettureita_ lankulle”, Sherlock huikkaa. Punaparta lipaisee hänen korvaansa lohduttavasti ja Sherlock nyrpistää nenäänsä. ”Lopeta”, hän mumisee.   
  
”Avaisitko edes oven kun yritän hyvästellä sinut?” Mycroft kysyy ärtyneesti. ”Nähdään lomalla, pikkuveli”, hän jatkaa saadessaan vastaansa vain hiljaisuuden. Oven alta livahtaa pieni paperilappunen ja sitten kokolattiamatto pehmentää poistuvien askelten äänen.   
  
*  
  
Mycroftin purkaessa tavaroitaan asuntolassa lankapuhelin pirisee yöpöydällä. Hän nostaa luurin ja vastaa kohteliaalla äänensävyllä: ”Mycroft Holmes, kuinka voin auttaa?”  
  
Toisessa päässä kuuluvan hiljaisuuden lävistää ainoastaan hieman tärisevä hengitys. Mycroft kohottaa kulmiaan.   
  
”Haloo, kuka siellä?”  
  
Luurista kuuluu vaimea tuhahdus ja Mycroft hymyilee.   
  
”Odotinkin jo soittoasi”, hän hymisee, eikä välitä hiljaisuudesta.   



	2. Kahvia ja sympatiaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiraatiosanana: musta. Mietin kauan, kauan mitä olisin tälle päivälle kirjoittanut ja lopulta sitten Greg tuli jostain vaatimaan huomiota. Nauttikaa.

”Huomenta, päivänsäde”, Greg hihkaisee avatessaan sälekaihtimet. Niiden takaa esiin pulpahtaa kirkasta valoa, joka kirvelee Sherlockin silmiä.  
  
”Häivy”, tämä sihahtaa vilttinsä alta.  
  
”Enpä usko, tämä on kuitenkin minun asuntoni”, Greg toteaa kävellessään kaapeille. ”Kahvia?”  
  
”Oksennan sen kuitenkin, älä ole imbesilli”, kuuluu turhautunut vastaus. Tärisevien käsien puristama ämpäri kertoo huolen olevan todellinen.  
  
”Kenties. Mutta etkö sinä pidäkin kahvista?”  
  
”Luulin, etten saa nauttia mitään mistä pidän.”  
  
Greg kaivaa esiin kaksi mukia. Hän laskee toisen Sherlockin eteen silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
”Minä taas kuvittelin, että koko jutun ideana on, että sinä pääset viimein tekemään sitä mistä pidät, kunhan tämä on ohitse. Otatko maitoa?”  
  
”...Mustana. Kaksi sokeria.”


	3. Syytön

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspissanana tyrmä/vankila. Tästä piti tulla vähän pidempi ja hiotumpi, mutta päädyin nyt sitten julkaisemaan tän tällaisenaan, koska tänään on vähän kiireinen päivä edessä. Ai niin, ja pitikö mun kirjoittaa tästä raapalesarjasta söpö? Alkaa taas luisua angstisemmaksi...

Sinä päivänä kaikki oli liikaa. Luminen maa ja sillä narskuvat tuhannet kenkäparit. Kryptinen viesti, joka ratkaistiin liian myöhään. Pienen pienet sormet, jotka olivat yrittäneet peittää lapsenpyöreät kasvot ja suojata siten luodilta jota he eivät olleet ehtineet pysäyttää.   
  
John oli tyhjentänyt aseensa lippaan heidän tullessaan kotiin, eivätkä tikat antiikkitapetilla tuntuneet miltään. Sherlockin pää _huusi_. Hänen mielenpalatsissaan oli kymmeniä ääniä, hänen veljensä sanoi: _olisit voinut ratkaista sen. Olet aina niin hidas, Sherlock._   
  
Hän eksyi syvemmälle ja syvemmälle aina kellarin tyrmiin saakka. _Aina liian hidas_.   
  
Lopulta vain lämmin kämmen pystyi vetämään hänet ulos.  
  
”Se ei ollut sinun vikasi”, karhea ääni valisti. ”Olit loistava.”


	4. Toisiinsa sidotut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän päivän inspiraatiosanana toimi kahle. Mieleen tulivat käsiraudat, enkä vain voinut vastustaa...

”Panttivankini!” Sherlock huutaa ja painaa aseen Johnin ohimoa vasten. Johnin hartiat rentoutuvat.   
  
”Panttivanki, se toimii... _Se toimii_ ”, John toteaa helpottuneena. Kerta toisensa jälkeen hän jaksaa yllättää. He kääntyvät ja lähtevät juoksemaan nurkan taakse pois sireenien välkkeestä. Käsiraudat kilkahtelevat yhteen, heidän askeleensa haparoivat hetken, mutta sitten Sherlock käskee Johnia tarttumaan käteensä. Se istuu hänen omaansa niin kuin hän jo tiesi sen istuvan.   
  
”Nyt ihmiset ainakin puhuvat”, John sanoo ja Sherlock tuntee hengästyneen naurahduksen kohoavan kurkussaan, sillä hän ei välitä, eikä ole koskaan välittänytkään. Heidän askeleensa kantavat aidalle, jonka ylitse vain hän pääsee ja sitten Johnin käsi tarttuu hänen kaulukseensa. Ja äkkiä hänen kasvonsa ovat lähellä ja hänen ranteensa pulssi tykyttää Sherlockin omaa vasten ja...  
  
”Meidän pitää koordinoida”, John sanoo. Jokin naksahtaa paikoilleen ja Sherlockin vapaa käsi kohoaa Johnin kaulukselle peilikuvana Johnin omasta otteesta. Sireenien ulvonta kuuluu muutaman korttelin päästä. Johnin poski on painautunut kiinni metalliin, hänen nielaisunsa kaikuu tyhjällä kujalla. Katulamppujen keltainen valo heijastuu Johnin rävähtämättömille ripsille.   
  
Sherlockin peukalo liukuu varoen mustan kauluksen alle ja koskettaa lämmintä ihoa sen alla. Johnin sormet vetävät häntä lähemmäs, tai ehkä se vain tapahtuu luonnostaan, sillä tämä hetki on välttämätön ja kauan odotettu ( _toivottu_ ). Vieraat sanat kuristavat kurkkua.   
  
”Liiku oikealle”, Sherlock käskee ja rikkoo katsekontaktin.


	5. Jossittelun jalo taito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän sanana toimi valinta. Ironista on, että kirjoitin kaksi raapaletta kyseisestä sanasta, enkä meinannut osata päättää kumman laittaisin. Päädyin sitten jättämään Mycroftini tällä kertaa toista tilaisuutta odottamaan... En oikein ole tyytyväinen tämän alkuun, mutta well, sellaista se on. Enää kaksi päivää jäljellä tämän jälkeen, jee.

He eivät suutele, eivät päädy samaan sänkyyn tai syrjäkujan seinää vasten adrenaliinihumalassa. Eivät he myönnä kaipaavansa sellaista. Tietyllä tapaa se tekee kaiken helpommaksi peittää. John ei palaa kotiin kaula täynnä mustelmia, eikä Sherlockin luumunvärisestä kauluspaidasta puutu nappeja heidän poistuessaan yhtä aikaa Scotland Yardin miestenvessasta. Samalla kaikki on vaikeampaa. On helppoa valehdella muille, hieman vaikeampaa itselleen. Sekin kuitenkin onnistuu, sillä kohtalokkaita sanoja ei koskaan lausuta ja tekojen merkitys unohdetaan.  
  
Yksi katse pöydän yli ei ole pettämistä. Entäpä sitten kun katseita on tuhat ja neljäkymmentäyksi? No, sellaisia he vain ovat. Ovat aina olleet. John on aina tikannut Sherlockin haavat itse. Jalat Johnin sylissä, Johnin sormet hieromassa päkiöitä pyörivin liikkein? Ystävänpalvelus, ei mitään seksuaalista saati sitten, luoja paratkoon, romanttista. Sherlock on naimisissa työnsä kanssa, Johnilla on kaunis kihlattu. Kummatkin ovat valintansa tehneet.  
  
 _On myöhäistä_.  
  
Ja vain kaikista kirkkaimpien päivien iltoina, käsivarret tiukasti nukkuvan Maryn ympärillä, uskaltaa John ajatella: _Me olisimme olleet hyviä yhdessä_. 


	6. Keksejä ja kannustusta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän päivän raapaletta inspiroi sana ruusu. Ja... se ei oikeastaan ilmene juuri mitenkään, hah. Sain inspiraatiota muistaessani Sherlockin tekemän kaappauksen Johnin blogissa tämän ollessa häämatkalla Maryn kanssa ja vielä tarkemmin kommentin, jossa rouva Hudson tarjoutui pelaamaan Cluedoa yksinäisen Sherlockin kanssa. Nauttikaa, olkaa hyvät.

  
”Kultaseni, en ole varma onko mahdollista että samassa huoneessa on käytetty kahta murha-asetta.”  
  
”Tietenkin se on mahdollista. Se on ainut mahdollisuus, sillä uhri on ollut pakko sitoa köydellä...” Sherlock puhkeaa selostukseen cluedolaudan ääressä.  
  
”Jännittävä tulkinta”, rouva Hudson toteaa työntäen keksiastian lähemmäksi häntä. ”Nämä käyvät hyvin yhteen ruusunmarjateen kanssa”, hän sanoo Sherlockin mutristaessa huuliaan.   
  
”Rouva Hudson, olkaa hyvä ja keskittykää”, Sherlock nurisee, mutta poimii yhden kaneliässän ja alkaa murustella sitä sormissaan.  
  
”Joskin suklaa toimii paremmin sydänsuruihin. Kenties sinun tulisi koittaa sitä. Minunkin mieheni oli usein poissa toisten...”  
  
”Rouva Hudson!” Sherlock tiuskaisee.   
  
”Älä huoli, kultaseni. Kyllä se siitä.”  
  
Sherlock ottaa toisen keksin.


	7. Ei tunnustuksia jäähyväisten aikaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaahas, viimeinen päivä. Tänään päivän sana on lupaus. Koska tästä tuli niin angstinen, päätin että kirjoitan tälle päivälle vielä toisen, suloisen puolitoistaraapaleen, joka löytyy sitten tuosta perästä. Lähinnä siksi, että katselin äsken HLV:n loppua ja tarvitsin itse jotain hattaraa. Öm, kiitos kaikille jotka ovat jaksaneet seurata näitä loppuun saakka, jos löytyy jotain sanottavaa, olisi kiva kuulla. Pitemmittä puheitta, nauttikaa.

John seisoo Sherlockin edessä kiitoradalla ja nyt on viimein aika päästää kauan salatut sanat ulos. Ne sanat, joilla on valta muuttaa kaikki. John katsoo häntä silmiin, hänen suunsa aukeaa, hän henkäisee...   
  
Mutta totuus on, että Sherlockilla on jäljellä enää kuusi kuukautta, kenties seitsemän jos hän on tarpeeksi onnekas ja nokkela. Ja siksi hän sanoo _Sherlock on tytön nimi_ ja lähtee vaikka oli suukottanut vain Maryn poskea, ei Johnin, _ei koskaan_ Johnin. Sherlock astuu koneeseen, painaa päänsä käsiinsä.   
  
_Mitä tahansa se vaatii, mitä tahansa tapahtuu, olen aina täällä teitä varten. Aina._   
  
Kaikkia lupauksia ei voi pitää ja ikuisuus on särkyvä käsite.   
  



	8. Kaksi idioottia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli tässä sitten vielä pieni extra...

”Idiootti!” John sähisee lisätessään painetta Sherlockin kyljessä olevaan haavaan. ”Olet typerin ihminen jonka olen koskaan tavannut!”  
  
Sherlockin hengitys pakenee kivuliaana huohotuksena ja hänen kulmansa ovat rypyssä. ”Ei ole minun vikani, että hänellä oli veitsi.”  
  
”Mutta on sinun vikasi, että menit yksin hänen peräänsä”, John argumentoi. ”Idiootti”, hän lisää kuin varmuuden vuoksi. Sherlock huokaa.  
  
”Sinun idioottisi.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä hetken ennen kuin purskahtaa nauruun. ”Oletko taas katsonut saippuasarjoja rouva Hudsonin kanssa?”  
  
”...Aivan kuin et itse koskaan olisi... ah...”  
  
John pudistaa päätään ja vaihtaa sitten Sherlockin käden toisen omistaan tilalle haavaa painamaan. Hän kohottaa punaiseen tahrautuneet sormensa Sherlockin poskelle, nojautuu lähemmäs. ”Idiootti”, hän mumisee. Huulet painautuvat toisiaan vasten, John näykkii alahuulta lähes rankaisevasti ja Sherlockin kylkeä pistää, eikä hän tiedä johtuuko se enemmän hapen puutteesta vai haavasta.   
  
Sireenit alkavat soida ja John vetäytyy taemmas. Hän katsoo Sherlockin poskeen jääneitä punaisia sormenjälkiä suupieli nytkähtäen. ”Näytät rikospaikalta.”  
  
”Sentimentaalinen idiootti”, Sherlock syyttää. Nauru valtaa syrjäkujan.


End file.
